How Was Your Night, Honey?
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: Total GSR fun. Sara tells Grissom what happened at the lab on his night off work. I do not own CSI, just borrowing.


-1**How Was Your Night, Honey?**

_(AN: This is my first, so be kind, but tactfully honest. Also total GSR fun. Spoilers for Way To Go.)_

Sara arrived home at about nine in the morning. It had been a rather slow night, one new case, a simple B&E. Other than that she spent the night going over old cases looking for new breaks, but she was glad to be home now. Home. Wow, she could not believe that she was thinking of his place as home. She had a big smile on her face at that thought as she walked through the door. The smile only grew when the aroma of fresh coffee and a hot breakfast greeted her.

Grissom, having had the night off, walked out of the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starving," she replied

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then he asked, "How was your night?"

"Slow, but interesting," she answered with raised eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Well to start off, Catherine had been trapped in a conversation with Ecklie, so we were all in the break room waiting for our assignments when Sophia stopped in, poured herself some coffee, and asked if anyone knew where you were. Greg told her that you were off tonight. Then he went on to ask why she was looking for you. Sophia mumbled something about hoping you would go to the annual awards dinner with her to save her from being set up on a blind date by another officer."

"So are you trying to warn me?"

"No, this is where it gets interesting." Sara slowly nodded to herself at the thought of what took place the night before. She took a deep breath and continued, "Warrick spoke up then and said, 'Pretty sure he is seeing someone, so I don't think he will go for it.'" Sara paused to take in Grissom's reaction. He just sat there with wide eyes waiting for her to continue.

"Warrick then went on to say that you've been in a better mode lately, so you must be 'getting some.'" They both started to chuckle at that thought.

"Am I that obvious?" Grissom asked.

"Wait it gets better," Sara said with a big smile. "I started to choke on my coffee, so everyone started looking at me. I tried to cover by asking if he knew who was putting you in a better mood. He said he didn't know, but it didn't matter because the subject was dropped when Catherine walked through the door and handed out assignments."

Grissom still smiling asked, "Did anyone else say anything the rest of the night?"

"Not about that," She hesitated, "Ecklie kept coming after me when he had a question about you."

At that, Grissom's smile disappeared, "What do you mean?"

"Well, first he asked me when I thought you'd be in for your next shift. I told him I didn't know. Later he asked about your case, the museum break-in. I told him it was not my case and I didn't know anything about it. Then, just before I left, he asked if I knew, if you knew that you are suppose to meet with the DA on Friday. I just stood there staring at him. Then I told him, making sure to sound very annoyed, that I would have no way of knowing what your plans for Friday are and that if it is that important he should talk directly to you because he will see you before I will." She winked at that, and then went on to say, "I don't know if I am just being paranoid or if people are actually on to us." She waited for Grissom's response.

"Do you really think Ecklie knows?"

"I think he thinks he knows something, but I don't think he knows what something he knows. I mean think about it. We work with some of the most intelligent investigators around, and Ecklie is the first to figure it out, I don't think so."

Just then the phone rang. Grissom picked it up, swallowed his food, and "Hello…Hi Catherine…Why are you asking?…What?…He is?…No, I am not…I'll see you tonight, good-bye."

Turning to see the questioning look on Sara's face, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on?" She asked more than a little confused.

"That was Catherine"

"I gathered"

"Well, she thought that she should warn me that Ecklie apparently thinks that I am 'sneaking' around with Lady Heather." At that Sara's smile disappeared. Lady Heather had always been a sore spot for her. Grissom noticed this and walked over to Sara, pulled her up from her chair and put his arms around her before continuing. "Apparently, Catherine wanted me to know that he is trying to get you to react by asking you pointless questions about my location and what I am doing, so that maybe you will investigate a little and he could have some fun watching you find out."

"So he does think he knows something. Idiot." Sara turned to Grissom and asked, "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

He understood what she meant. Sara was one of the strongest women he knew, but she did have certain insecurities and Lady Heather was definitely one of them. He continued to hold her as he tenderly told her, "You are not just the only woman I am 'sneaking around' with, but you are also the only woman I love. Don't ever doubt that"

Sara smiled as their lips connected.

The End


End file.
